


Only for tonight

by vxlkyrie7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Wars, Comfort, F/M, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlkyrie7/pseuds/vxlkyrie7
Summary: "Stay with me." The words rolled off her tongue as easy as ever making it hard to keep the tears staining her lashes at bay. It was as hard to hear it, she imagined, as it was to say it. Hearing the words fifteen years late made one of the most eloquent men she knew lost for words.Set after S4 E12, S2 E13 and S2 E14
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Only for tonight

After everything that had happened, she did not think she would see him again before she left for Mandalore let alone in her own chambers. Yet here he was standing in the middle of her room, Jedi cloak and all and suddenly there were too many things on her mind. The things she had told him abord the Coronet, with a blaster to her head, not wanting to die before telling him how she has always felt about him. His own confession leaving her stunt. Even if she had long suspected his decision to leave the Order, hearing him say it sounded surreal.

"Are you alright?" He asked her taking off his hood.

"I am no longer a criminal in the eyes of the Senate, but the rest..." She answered quietly shifting her eyes from him. Satine bit her tongue not wanting to finish her thought.

"There is nothing to be done." She added quickly not giving him time to try to justify their decision, telling her about the dreadful war raging around them that he too takes great part in. Just for once she did not want to let the war spoil their moment. Was it too much to ask for?

"Tomorrow I will return to Mandalore. If I can not help my people then I can at least be with them. Endure their faith with them." Ever the noble dutiful Duchess.

Though for the first time tonight she realised they might not see each other for a while. Her duty ties her to Mandalore and her people and Obi-Wan is needed elsewhere. The events of the previous few days, Obi-Wan assuming his role of her protector once again and working with him to prove her innocence brought back memories from many years ago. Memories of a different time that seemed so distant now, yet the feelings were as strong as ever.

"Then I will take my leave." Obi-Wan said just to break the silence neither of them could bear any more than to hear the other speak.

"Don't go." She did not mean to say it, had no right to say it, yet her words betrayed her. As well as her voice that came out more panicked than she intended it to be.

Obi-Wan stiffed for a moment thinking he must have misheard her. One look from her eyes was enough to assure him he heard her perfectly well. Still he tried to tell himself there was another reason she would want him to stay other than, well, the one that frightens him as much as it gives him joy.

"You are well guarded I doubt anymore harm will come to you.."

"Though you make a fine protector, I am not worried for my safety." The answer was on beat, shattering all hope he had for a quick escape.

"Stay with me." The words rolled off her tongue as easy as ever making it hard to keep the tears staining her lashes at bay. It was as hard to hear it, she imagined, as it was to say it. Hearing the words fifteen years late made one of the most eloquent men she knew lost for words.

"Satine.." His voice is painful. It hurts like a blast to the heart as she thinks he will turn her down. She thinks she deserves it for not asking when it was time to.

"I meant what I said." Her voice was just above a whisper while her eyes remained locked to his. "Only I wish I have said it a long time ago."

"Why didn't you? Could you not see I felt the same?" The question came as a slap, leaving her to wonder if it was the words that hurt her more or the edge in his bright eyes.

"If I did, you would have left the Order." She said cowering under his gaze.

"That would have been my decision had you given me the choice." He was quick to remind her of the painfully blissful thought he would have left it all for her.

"I couldn't take your life away from you." A tear slid down her cheek. "I have loved you for who you were not wishing to settle for what was left." She was right as usual, though it did not make it any easier to hear it.

"I suppose it does not matter now, but.." She wiped the tears that had spilled on her cheeks. "Just for tonight, please." Satine was never one to beg, yet she would kneel before him if it would mean he would stay.

Obi-Wan's eyes turned back to her. Out of her royal gown, with her tears barely kept at bay and her eyes pleading for him to stay she looked just as she did all those years ago on Mandalore. Lost and frightened young woman, though even then he could see the formidable Duchess she will grow up to be. He had loved her then just as he does now. So, how could he refuse her now any more than he could then?

"Only for tonight." He gives into her every bit as easily as he always had.

With her eyes closed, leaning against his chest in silence Satine can almost fool herself to believe they weren't on Coruscant, but back on Mandalore. It was all the same. His familiar grip on her body as well as his warmth soothing her now more than ever before. Only now it is not his padawan braid that softly stroks her cheek, but his beard that scratches her tample. She would not mind if this was truly the last time she is with him. There was nothing more she could ask of him other than to hold her like he did years ago when they were madly in love with each other.


End file.
